


Imagine being the Winter Soldier’s mission

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Platonic Relationships, imagine, marvel imagine, plot twist??, winter soldier imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: I hope the second part isn't that bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxBlindXxAngelXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlindXxAngelXx/gifts).



> I hope the second part isn't that bad.

* * *

 

 

“Steve, I hate you! Some friend you are!” You yelled into the earpiece, running between the cars in the street. Flinching when the glass shattered around you. Taking a quick look over your shoulder, you saw him, the Winter Soldier advance towards you.

“Now’s not the best time to get mad at me, (Y/N), just get out of there!” He responded back and you swore under your breath as he got closer.

“Yeah, well tell that to him! You’re not the one who has a huge target on their back!” A shot rang out, a sharp pain hit you shoulder. The force took you by surprise, causing you to run into the side of a gray Buick.

“(Y/N), what’s your status?” You groaned, rolling onto your back, pushing yourself up to a sitting position with your good arm. That’s when you saw him. He was standing above you, lifting the gun in his flesh hand. “Now would be a good time for your amazing rescue skills, Cap, I don’t think he’s here to invite me over for tea.”

He knelt down in front of you, his hollow empty blue eyes staring right at you. You watched nervously as his metal hand makes its way towards you. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw something fly towards you. Acting quickly, you kicked his chest forcing him to stumble back as you caught Steve’s shield. Just in time as bullets were shot your way until they stopped. Peaking over the edge you noticed Steve fighting against him. You threw the shield back at him, he caught it and rammed it into the metal arm of the Soldier.

“(Y/N), get out of here! Get to safety, I’ll take care of him!” With shaky legs, you held onto your left shoulder and ran for cover as fast as you could. Wondering why he never killed you when he had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why didn’t he kill you when he had the chance? And you definitely weren’t expecting this to be the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For XxBlindXxAngelXx on ao3 who really wanted a second part. Hope you guys like this one!

* * *

 

So you ran, you ran so fast you were worried your lungs were going to give out on you. Steve had a quinjet waiting for you to fly you off to safety. Due to Steve’s distracting the Asset, it gave you plenty of time to get there and get the fuck out of dodge and patch up from where he shot you.

Apparently, you weren’t taken back to base, but somewhere off the grid entirely. “Miss Y/N, Captain Rogers wanted me to inform you that you will be contacted as soon as possible.”

“Thanks, JARVIS.”  That’s weird, this whole thing was weird. You thought back to the events that took place today. He clearly had the perfect opportunity to kill you. Hell, he couldn’t have killed you five times over if he really wanted too. So why the hell didn’t he? Like come on, he was right fucking there! You spent a good two hours thinking about this. Going through your timeline to see what you remembered. If there was a time or a small moment where you encountered the Winter Soldier before. But nothing was coming up.

The buzz of the comms startled you. “Y/N? Y/N, are you alright?” Steve’s voice came through, sounding a little winded, but other than that, fine.

“Yeah, sure. The bullet went straight through. Other than that I’m fine. Well, besides the bucket load of questions I have.” The comms fell silent and not in a comforting way. “Steve? Steve, what the hell is going on?”

He cleared his throat, but a crash in the background had him yelling out orders. It didn’t take long until it grew silent again. “God dammit Steve! Answer me!”

“He’s been contained, Y/N.” Steve’s voice cracked, he sounded broken. He didn’t sound like the confident man you followed, but a man who was broken. “Y/N, it’s...he’s, he’s Bucky. Bucky’s alive, Bucky’s alive and Hydra’s had him all this time!” The news hit you as you were just rammed into a brick wall. You remember hearing stories about him, private stories even Steve didn’t know about. Now you needed to sit down.

“He’s lucid Y/N, and...he’s asking for you specifically.” Your spine straightened, curiosity coursing through you.

“What do you mean he’s been asking for me?”

“He’s been mumbling your name. Saying things like ‘I’m sorry’, ‘please forgive me’, ‘don’t hate me’, ‘how he didn’t mean to’, and other phrases in Russian and German. I don’t know, he’s talking too fast.” What the hell is going on? What the hell is he sorry for? You needed answers and you needed them now.

“Steve, get this tin can turn around and get me there.”

“Y/N...”

“Now Steve!”

After a moment's pause, “JARVIS, send her back to base and inform me when she gets here.”

“Yes, Captain.” Now all you had to do was wait.

\------------------

                                                                  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tinitrinity/236010/163169/163169_900.gif) 

Steve met you on the roof and led you inside, then headed to the elevators, going to the ground floor where the holding cells were kept. As the doors opened, you were met with guards armed to the teeth all along the hallway, leading up to the cell where the Winter - NO, where Bucky was being held.

You stopped at the door and just stared. He was no longer dressed up in the Kevlar, straps, and combat gear. But instead, he wore dark sweats and a gray tank top. His metal arm carefully removed, all that was left was a stump and the raised scars from years of abuse and surgery, reflecting the light. His hair was longer than what was in the pictures you had hidden in a locked box in your closet, his eyes dark and shallow. The man inside that room wasn’t the Winter Soldier, but he wasn’t Bucky either.

But how? He had died, Steve said he had fallen off the train. That his body was never found. You were told that he never survived the fall, now it felt as if your life was a lie. Why would she have lied to you?

It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. All those years you could’ve gotten to know him, gone. Gone forever. But he remembered you. He must’ve. He didn’t kill you, clearly when he had the chance to. Did he...did he remember you, did he remember...her? Did he remember any of it? He clearly must’ve remembered something if he called you out by name. You looked at your reflection on the glass, your long dark chestnut hair, deep blue eyes that matched his perfectly. You clearly had her nose, but you most definitely had his hair and his eyes.

Anyone would be a fool not to see it. It was clear to see. The man in front of you, the man your own mother said little about, was your father. Your father was alive, he was alive and he was the Winter Soldier.

Holy shit, you definitely weren’t expecting this.

 


End file.
